


Adopted by Garrett Watts (Garrett Watts x Reader)

by Castiel_Cass15



Category: garrett watts - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depressing, Gen, Self Harm, Swearing, platonic, reader almost dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Cass15/pseuds/Castiel_Cass15
Summary: I would like to let you all know that that I have already posted this on Wattpad and have decided to transfer it over here for more people to enjoy, please note that this is gender neutral and a platonic x reader___Y/n) grew up in a nightmare life. Before they were three their mom was killed by their father and the father killed himself. Throughout their life they have been bounced to homes in the foster system in California. Some families gave them some necessities such as a phone, or a watch, it was a memento because those were the nicer families. One day a foster family gives them more than they could handle.





	1. The Last Straw

"WAKE UP!" Clarice, my foster mom screeched.

I hurriedly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, as I didn't change the night before since this always happens. Before I reached the final step I fell down the rest of the stairs, after I winced at the pain but I limped to the kitchen. "Yes," I said in a small voice not knowing what I did or didn't do.

"What is this!" She hissed out pointing to one of the plates that I cleaned almost sixty times yesterday.

"A plate," I stated the obvious because I clean it in hot water so many times yesterday.

"OF COURSE IT'S A PLATE WHAT IS THIS?!" She pointed to a spot on the plate where there was nothing.

"It's the colour white misses," I again stated the obvious, not seeing any dirt that she might be indicated.

"ARE YOU BLIND?" She yet again screamed.

"No! I'm saying that I can see nothing there especially after you had me clean it very delicately almost sixty times yesterday!" I said in a slightly bigger voice.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Clarice yelled at me even louder than before.

I couldn't stand it anymore, being treated like, like, trash. I wouldn't stand it. Not any longer, not to this bitch. "You know what," I started my voice low, "FUCK YOU! YOU SCREAM AT ME FOR SOMETHING SO SMALL! OR LITERALLY NOTHING AT ALL! YOU CAN GO..." I told a small second to think before screaming, "YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU GOD DAMN WHORE!" I yelled, regretting what I said soon after.

Clarice turned red all over the face. "you little!" She said throwing her teeth right before slapping me twice. 

I couldn't take this anymore. I ran away from Clarice to the room she had to provide me with and I went in and locked the door. I looked at the window and opened it and popped out the screen. Clarice was pounding on the door but I ignored it. I looked down trying to find a safe spot to land. I got on the ledge on the outside of the house and moved slowly trying to find a safe spot.

I was getting close to a bush that hadn't been trimmed in a while and before I could jump into it I heard police sirens.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. It was now or never. I jumped off and landed half on the bush half on the concrete.

I didn't acknowledge the pain as I have heard much more for a much longer time, not only mentally but physically. I limped away from the hell hole that I was abused in for a year getting not a single word of praise. I was glad I finally ran away with a reason this time.


	2. Living in the Streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS MENTIONS SELF HARM AND THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE

I was getting farther away from that bitch of a person. I was on the streets of L. A.  Exciting but also scary.

Thoughts ran through my mind. But one of the scariest,  _Will the police find me?_

I tried not to think of it. I just tried to keep moving through the somewhat busy streets. Keeping my mind on a few of my idols. Shane Dawson, Ryland Adams, and Garret Watts.

I think that all of my strength to continue going through homes, it was all because of them. It was because of them that I didn't kill myself and the reason I stopped cutting. I became confident enough from all the videos to stop hiding my scars, though by then they had already faded plenty.

I kept walking looking inconspicuous. So I wasn't surprised that no one had found me by night time.

I shivered by nightfall. I knew I should find somewhere to sleep so I was hidden to the naked eye and anyone who was looking hard. As time past I was getting worried the longer I was out. I had found a small alley. I needed to be somewhere out of sight so I squeezed down a bit.

I tried to sleep but had trouble and before plenty of people were on the street I had climbed out of the alley.

I had begun another days journey.  While in this journey I had heard familiar voices.

"No Shane. You need to watch Harry Potter before you judge it," I heard a voice that I knew to be Garret say.

Shane gave a disapproving look, "Ew. I can't handle two people shoving Harry Potter down my throat," Shane replied.

'Two?' I thought, isn't Garret the only one who does that?' I  **shook** the thought away, before heading toward Garret and Shane.

"Garret?" I asked.   
  
"Oh? Hello!" He said to me making me want to freak out, hard but I held it.   
  
"I really like your videos. And I have to say that I'm surprised that you haven't found someone! Seriously you're adorable!" I complimented.   
  
"Oh! Well, thank you-" Garret was cut off.   
  
"Sadly no one wants to date pig two," Shane butted in wanting to be apart of the conversation.   
  
I gave Shane one of his own looks, before going back to Garret. "I really love Harry Potter!"  
  
"Awe!" Garret said looking to Shane then jokingly said, "Can I keep her?"  
  
I responded with, "Please keep me!"  
  
"Well we'd have to make sure it'd be okay with your mom," Shane said in a jokingly matter.  
  
"She won't care, she doesn't care anything unless it's her dishes," I said in a straight face.

Shane and Garret exchanged looks of confusion. 

"Um," Garret said, getting down to my height, " why doesn't she care about anything else?" He asked.

"Because she blames everything on me even though I came after everything happened," I said making it sound weirder than it had to be.

He hung his mouth open in disbelief and looked at Shane his eyes begging.

"No! No! NO! I will not let you!"

~small time skip~ 

"I can't believe I let you," Shane said.

I was bubbly and Garrett, my idol, has taken me as his child!

"Oh, we should take them to your kids."  
  
"You just want to talk to Castiel about Harry Potter don't you."  
  
"Only a little! Plus they're teaching me so much!"  
  
"About my secrets?"  
  
"What? No... They know your secrets?" 

I listened in on the conversation.

"You know what let's take them to see my kids," Shane said not wanting to say anything else.

_'Shane has kids?'_


	3. Meeting Shane's Kids

I never knew Shane had kids, or was even qualified to have kids. They walked back to Shane's house about thirty minutes away. They lead me to the door, I looked through the glass window and saw Cheeto run past the window. Shane opened the door, Garrett ushered me in then he followed then Shane.

"Cheeto!" Came an androgynous voice.

"Teylor no! Don't grab Cheeto's tail!" Came a slightly feminine voice. Soon a yelp came from that voice.

Shane walked to the room the noise came from and I followed, to see two people with short hair looking like twins. "Castiel, Teylor, Garret got a kid," Shane said.

"Finally an actual human and not Benjamin, the creepy doll that I almost accidentally melted."

"'Accidentally,' sure lets go with that," Said the androgynous voice.

"I'm Castiel," Said the feminine voice, presenting masculine. They wore what looked like black framed glasses with a gameboy shirt and black shorts. "And this is Teylor, he likes Cheeto very much but doesn't know how to show it very well." Teylor who I though might have been a female but was a male wore a Panic! At The Disco shirt with black shorts.

Teylor looked like he was trying to torture the cat. "Okay, that's enough I don't want him to kill me any more than he does!" Shane exclaimed to Teylor as he was testing the cats limits.

"Oh can I hold the cat and calm him down?" Castiel asked.  
"Uh sure, you don't seem to care about the cat scratching you all that much."  
"Because I look fabulous and my girlfriend likes me for my personality as well as my gender looks don't matter," Castiel replied. Shane handed Cheeto to Castiel and she walked over to the couch and sat down and pet Cheeto, while doing that Shane took a picture I'm assuming for Cheeto's Instagram.

I walked up to Castiel and to pet Cheeto and he was purring. Castiel was whispering to Cheeto which I found weird and I wanted to question but I didn't want to offend them so I didn't. Cheeto nudged my hand and Castiel guided my hand to pet him nicely and they transferred the cat to me and they left me, with a cat, that I don't know how he will react to me in general. I was a little scared but I would be able to make through it. Shane took a photo of me with Cheeto I'm guessing for Cheeto's Instagram.

"Awe, looks like you're the only other person Cheeto trusts that's amazing," Castiel told me.

When they told me this I felt special, everything else I knew just disappeared. It was a chance to start new. I'm glad that by some random chance, Garret found me.

I took Cheeto off my chest and didn't know what to do so I just went and stood by Garret. I was standing next to him awkwardly, like a child to a mother.

"What's wrong?" Garret asked me.

"Nothing, I just don't know what to do," I responded truthfully.

"Oh," He replied not knowing what else to say. "Do you want to go to my place?" He asked.

"Sure?" I questioned not knowing what to say.

"Okay, well let's go do that," Garret said goodbye to Shane and started back to his place.


End file.
